Golden Lies and Summer Skies
by Kei Shadou
Summary: You are the new girl in town, and what's worse is the fact that you're not supposed be here. Unfortunately, now that you're here the place refuses to let you leave. Was coming here really as much a mistake as it seems, or was something else involved. You don't know but this place brings up old memories. Ones that make the world stops making sense, better off left in the past.


**I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS. ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS FROM SUCh BELONG TO DISNEY AND THE SHOW'S PRODUCERS.**

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

Thought

 ** _Spells_**

" _Non-english language_ "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Prolouge: Where'd the Magic Go, Mother?**_

 _You remember that your mother used to tell you stories. "A very long time ago," They'd always start. They all had one common feature: magic. Your mother must've been an animator because you remember moving pictures accompanying them all. Tiny people and creatures washed in flickering azure danced across your memory of her stories. You always asked your mother where the magic went, then, and she'd get real quiet before distracting you with another story._

 _"Hush little trickster," she'd say, "How about another story." You loved your mother's stories, and would always say yes._

 _The story you remember most clearly was the one she used to answer your question._

 _You remember that for this one, her blue figures, which in every other tale were already set up before she let you enter the room, sprung directly from her fingers. Only three figures were used for the whole story, as opposed to the typical six or more. One of them a triangular creature, the other a human's shape. This one started differently as well. "When humans were young, they got along with magic and the earth . They lived alongside the gnomes and the manotaurs, and firebirds ruled the skies. At this time people never took more than they needed. They created medicine only when sick, hunted only when hungry, and the children of men played freely in the forests and the fields."_

 _Your mother paused, and and the figures of children playing died out in a flash._

 _"Then," She continued. "A young human by the name of Magor-Ston, an Alf-kin, broke into the library of Parsh and made a Deal. Magor traded his body for his dying sons's life, saving his son." The triangle creature shook hands with a human figure, which morphed before your eyes into the same triangle figure for a second before returning to being a human. "Magor's twin, Ebellis, heard of this and saw the results when his son returned to health. She sought out her twin, only to find that he was no longer there, instead another stole his form. They fought, and Ebellis won. However, the cost was steep. To win she was forced to seal away the creature, and her twin with it. For a while nothing happened. Then the Alf-clans dissapeared, then the dragons and firebirds, and all the other magic was slowly sucked towards the seal."_

 _The figure of Ebellis changed then to an old woman. "By the time Ebellis found out, it was too late to stop it. So Ebellis did the only thing she could think of on such notice. She was dying, and in hope to right some of the wrong she commited she, too, made a Deal." The Triangle creature grew a mouth at the top, then ate the figures of Magor-Ston and Ebellis. "The Demon got their lives, and agreed to add the runes provided to the seal. The runes appeared to widen the seal and the Demon liked this. The first rune seemed random to the Demon but he did it anyways. When the runes were inscribed, the first rune changed the sequence dramatically. The Demon was flung out of reality, and the rest of the interior anchored to physical space and flung across the sea."_

 _You remember mother looking you in the eyes, her real eyes showing for once. You met her eyes, and yours matched hers for a split second. "And that, Loki, is where the magic went."_

 _The next morning, she was found to have died in her sleep._

* * *

You are a sixteen year old girl by the name of Loki. No, no last name. Yes, that's actually your name. Your first fosters after the incedent found out you respond to that, and it's been your name ever since. Despite having such a strange name, you don't really think you're anything that special. The only thing you know about yourself that would make you fitting of your name is your luck.

It's awful. Not 'I forgot my lunch today' kind of awful either. It's waaay worse. So far you've spent a cumulative total of a week in jail on four separate occasions for things you didn't do but were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. You've been locked out of your own bank account twice, and missed busses more times than you care to count. You've also been forced to switch jobs three times in the last month alone. You would be looking for a fourth, but your fosters insisted that you should go to a summer-long camp. You just know you'll be the odd one out in the American camp they insisted upon with your kitchen-sink-ish-but-mostly-Russian accent and un-woman-like behavior.

That brings us to now. You are sitting on an aeroplane heading to LAX. You are bored out of your mind, and you still have an hour before touchdown. Then another eight hours of busses. You hope you don't miss any of them. That would be a stellar introduction to the ol' US of A.

Note the sarcasm.

You sigh and flip your book back to the cover. You figure you may as well read it again.

Your plane touches down in Los Angeles. You make your way through customs, thankfully in time to catch your bus. However, your stomach is now reminding you how long it's been since you've eaten. You don't realize until five hours in, an hour after you were supposed to have an intermediary stop that never happened. You figured it was canceled. Six hours in, you reeaally wish that stop wasn't canceled. The only upside of not eating recently is that you don't need to use the loo yet.

Ten hours in, you cross into Oregon. You know something's wrong now. You must have gotten on the wrong bus. There's nothing you can do about it now though. You really should have been cued in when you were the only person on the bus.

Thirteen hours in, the bus turns off the highway. It's ten o'clock at night, and you would consider youself lucky despite your track record if a grocer is open out here in backwater nowhereville at this time of night.

Fourteen hours, and it's now eleven pm. The bus finally stopped, and you got off without question. You haven't slept in thirty six hours, nor eaten for the past twenty four. You want nothing more than to eat, then sleep for a week. Since you did pack camping supplies for the summer camp you were intended for, you figure you can rough it for a night outside town. You'll figure out food in the morning.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **I write these for fun. I will post when I finish a chapter, but the story may be left to sit for months at a time before reciving four updates in a week. I will endevor not to delete reveiws, but if anyone finds your reveiw offensive and lets me know via PM I will delete it. I will also delete any reveiws with excessive swearing. I will not delete flames, however should you wish to flame me, please put it in a PM. That way, it is not simply anonymous and I may reply they will also not sit in the reveiws where I may not see them. If you can type it in the reveiws box, you can type it in a PM. All anon flames will be deleted however.**

 **On to more pleasant things, should you wish to have your OC included, let me know. They may or may not appear, but I'll put this out here now.**


End file.
